Always in my heart
by Chilo1214
Summary: This story is about my own version of Sasuke's childhood... where in when he was still a child he has a friend named Resha
1. Chapter 1

"Kokorowo wa Zotto (always in my heart)"

Author's Note: "Uhm this is my second time to create a story so please enjoy reading it and just send me your reviews about my story please"…"I don't own Naruto well that's all I want to say"(For everyone's info "RUNESAVE" is a Filipino and also Runesave is a girl….)

Story

"This story is about Uchiha, Sasuke's childhood life actually this is my own version of his past…"

After Sasuke had finished his latest mission with his teammates Naruto and Sakura he went alone on a old and large tree which is located near his clan's former village… Sasuke went inside the tree alone (A/N: the tree has a hole on the lowest side of the trunk….

"Huh it's been ten years I really miss her," Sasuke whispered as he looked on a bracelet

"So Sasuke you still really can't forget her!" a voice suddenly murmured

"Who is it?" He shouted

"Don't worry it's only me Hinata" the person introduced herself

"Well Hinata don't do that again you scared me," Sasuke said as he looked on Hinata

"Sasuke were really the same I do to can't forget her, especially her sweet voice, her gentleness, her kind personality all of her I really can't forget that" Hinata said as her smiling face change into a sad face

"Please stop that because every time I remember her my anger on my brother Itachi doubles… If they did not did that on her clan then she would still be here with us… Living happily" Sasuke said as tears fell in his eyes

"Hey Sasuke, Hinata what are the two of you talking about?" a voice out of nowhere suddenly shouted

"Oh it's Naruto… What are you doing here?" Hinata asked with a surprised face

" I just saw you and Sasuke enter this forest so I decided to follow you two" Naruto answered with a smiling face

" Hey Naruto what do you mean by I we all saw Hinata and Sasuke heading in here" another voice said in an angry mode

"Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Tsoji, Shikamaru you're all here "Sasuke said

"By the way who is that girl that you two are talking about? " Kiba asked curiously

"Oh that person is nothing special really," Hinata said shyly

"Oh really Hinata and if that person is nothing special why did Sasuke said those words huh and another thing why did tears fell in his eyes…. Can you explain that?" Ino said as she walked straight to where Hinata is

"Yeh who is that person I am really curious" Sakura…" yeh who is she"

All of them said

"Hey Hinata don't answer their questions and once more its none of their business is it right" Sasuke said loudly

"Oh please Sasuke, Hinata please tell us whom that person is please," Naruto said begging

"I am not interested to tell you…. Hinata let's go!" Sasuke said coldly

"Sasuke… don't worry someday she'll return here in Konoha!" Hinata said in order to calm down Sasuke

"Hinata you know of all people that I am always praying for her to return… since she left ten years ago…By the way Naruto why are you all here?" Sasuke said

"Did you forget that the proclamation of the 5th Hokage is today?" Shikamaru said

"I asked Naruto not you!"Sasuke said while he head away from the tree (A/N: Sasuke is heading out of the forest

"Hey Hinata now that he's gone can you tell us whom that girl is?"Naruto said as he looked on Hinata

"Yeh Hinata please tell us now!" All of the Rockies said

"I'm truly sorry but I can't tell you who she is… And another thing please never mention what happened her today to anyone else please" Hinata said with a sad look on her face… And then she run away for them

"But Hinata why can't you tell us who that girl was" Naruto whispered

"Hey you guys I came into a decision… and my decision is that I won't tell any one what happened just now… how about you guys" Shino said

Every one of them think carefully and they all came to a decision that they won't tell any body what they

saw later that morning

"Hey you guys I think that we should go now or we'll be late for the proclamation"Sakura said

Day after the proclamation the 5th Hokage (Tsunade) called the nine Rockies to give them all a mission

"All of you knows that our country Konoha is on a crisis so can I expect you're help by doing more missions than you have done before"

"Yeh… yeh… Granny Tsunade of course we will do a mission" Naruto said

"Hey Uzumaki, Naruto stop calling me granny will you" Tsunade said angrily

"Master Hokage can I ask you a question?" Sasuke said while he's eyes are closed

"Yes Sasuke what do you want to know?" Tsunade said as she sits down on her seat

"Master Tsunade can you please tell me the reason why she didn't return here in Konoha with you" Sasuke said as he slapped Tsunade's table with his both hands as he opened his eyes at the same time

"Who is that she that you are talking about huh? Uchiha, Sasuke?" Tsunade said

"Stop acting innocent because you are the Sanin that the 3rd Hokage ordered to take care of her!" Sasuke said angrily

"All of you people except Sasuke, Hinata and Kakashi leave this room at once…Now Sasuke tell me who she is! " Tsunade ordered

"The person that I mean is Asakura, Resha the only daughter of the 4th Hokage, why didn't she returned here at Konoha why? I don't understand" Sasuke said angrily

"Uhm… Master I am really curious to why Resha didn't return here on Konoha because it's been ten years…. Sasuke, Sir Kakashi and I have been waiting for her for those years" Hinata said in a sad way

"Master Tsunade please tell us the reason why my niece haven't return on Konoha" Kakashi said as he looked on Tsunade

"Oh… so Resha is the person that you are talking about…alright I'll answer you're questions now! The three of you know the main reason why she left Konoha right and that's my reason why I haven't make her return here. …Because they're near and I don't want her life in danger I am only protecting her!" Tsunade

"Master Tsunade I do promise that I will protect her with all of my life" Sasuke stated

"Don't say that you'll protect her… because you even haven't able to do anything to protect yourself when Itachi and Kisame tried to get friend" Tsunade shouted

"How did you know that?" Sasuke said curiously

"Giraiya told me when he and Naruto are searching for me,"Tsunade said in an explaining way

"So Naruto met Resha" Sasuke said

"Unfortunately no because Resha was away at that moment…it's also lucky because when Orochimaru searched for me to heal his wounds Resha is not around at the moment…I can say that Orochimaru is lucky at that moment because if Resha is there then he would be killed by me"Tsunade said gently

"I'm going now!" Sasuke said

"Sasuke where are you going?" Kakashi asked

"I'm going to my room to sleep" Sasuke said while heading out of the Hokage's office

"Huh… poor Sasuke he is really sad because Resha can't return to Konoha" Hinata whispered

Author's note: This is my first chapter's end I hope that you all enjoy my story on my next chapter there would be a flashback on Sasuke's memories about him and Resha when they are still a child…bye


	2. Questions

Author's Note: "Hi I'm Runesave and I'm back with a new chapter of my story…. Well I just want to say that I don't own NARUTO…. well that's all bye"

"_Huh! Resha where are you? Why don't you want to return here at Konoha?_ Sasuke

Thought

Days have passed and what happened in Tsunade's office did not vanished in Sasuke's mind…until the team seven was assign on a mission yet…. He keeps thinking the reason why Resha never returned on Konoha (while he was walking with his teammates onto their mission)…until he comes to one conclusion…. "_I am weak…yes that is the reason why Master Tsunade would never allow her to return in Konoha! What should i do to become strong?_ Sasuke keep thinking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sakura do you know why Sasuke does have that very serious face?" Naruto whispered to Sakura

"What gave you the idea that I would know the reason why he is like that?" Sakura replied

"Well in the I just thought that you would know! … And how long is he like that?" he said

"Huh! Naruto stop asking me will you? If you want to know the reason why don't you ask Sasuke himself?" she replied with a slightly irritated voice

"I would never ask him because I'm sure he would never answer my question"

"Alright then Naruto I could only answer your second question"

"And what is my second question?"

"**NARUTO YOU FORGOT YOUR OWN QUESTION?!"** Sakura replied in a very angered mode (A/N on my story Naruto is kind of always forgetting some things

"….."

"Hey you two what are you two talking about?" A very serious and cold tone suddenly interrupted their conversation

"Sasuke oh well it's really nothing… did we bother you were really sorry" Sakura reply in a shocked manner

"You didn't answer my question...what are the two of you whispering about?" Sasuke said in an irritated way

"Well it's just Naruto is asking what will our mission be?!" Sakura said in a very worried tone

"_Oh God please make Sasuke take my answer please make HIM!" _Sakura thought

"Is that it well alright I thought you are whispering about me!" he said

"Oh Sasuke why would we ever do that (Yes I'm so HAPPY he bit my excuse) right Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke why would we ever whisper about you?! Uhm Sakura am I really asking what will our mission be?" Naruto answered in a curious manner

"YES YOU ARE ASKING ABOUT IT NARUTO!" Sakura said angrily

"Huh...will the two of you stop acting like that and let's do this mission quickly I want to go home early!" Sasuke commented

"Alright Sasuke" Naruto and Sakura followed him quickly

"Naruto let's talk about this later after we return to Konoha alright and don't say a single word again about this" Sakura whispered to Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura finished their mission successfully and quickly (A/N: their mission is to protect a landowner's daughter cause someone is trying to kidnap her). They reported to the Hokage their successful mission and they are given a break for being successful. After what happened Sakura and Naruto meet in the bridge and continued their conversation about Sasuke, which was cut of by Sasuke himself.

"Now Sakura can you tell me what you know?" the male ninja said

"Well Naruto you should have remembered what happened in the TREE right?" the female ninja said

"The Tree… what tree?"

"The Old large Tree with a hole! You should have at least remembered that?"

"A large tree with a hole?… uhm oh I remember that now that tree where we saw Sasuke and Hinata talking about a girl… right?"

"Yes you're right well maybe that girl is the reason why Sasuke is always serious"

"Really? Well what is that situation where Sasuke got really angry on granny Tsunade?"

"Oh you remembered that… good because it could also be a cause why Sasuke is like that"

"Well then Sakura do you know who that girl was?"

"Unfortunately I don't know"

"Well then who could we ask to tell us who the girl was… we surely can't ask Sasuke and granny Tsunade!"

"I know who will we ask!"

"You know Sakura? Who is that person? Tell me!"

"Hinata!"

"Hinata? Why her"

"Are you not listening to our conversation earlier you are the one that mentioned Hinata!"

"Oh alright Hinata well what are we still doing here let's go to Hinata's place"

"Alright"

At Hinata's place 

"Uhm good morning Mr. Hyuuga may is Hinata there?" Sakura asked politely

"Hinata? Yes she is here do you want to talk to her?" Hinata's father said

"Yes please"

"Alright come in"

"Thanks sir"

"Just wait in here alright I'll call her!"

After Mr. Hyuuga left

"Hey Sakura do you think she will tell us who this girl was?'

"Well I wish she will stop now Naruto she's here"

"Oh hello there Sakura, "Naruto"… what brings the two of you here?" Hinata asked shyly

"Hinata well I'm going straight to the point"

"……?"

"

Hinata please were begging you please tell us who that girl was!"

"Whom?"

"I mean the girl that girl that you and Sasuke are talking about before!"

"oh"

"Please Hinata tell us… Hinata?" Naruto asked

"…."

"Hinata?"

"I'm really sorry but I can't tell you two who she was!"

"But why Hinata?"

"Well if I tell you Sasuke will be mad at me!"

"Hinata we promise we would never tell anyone who she was we promise" the two ninjas begged

"Do you two promise? Sakura? Naruto?"

"Yes we promise"

"all right then"

"YEHEY!"

"To start on her Name is Asakura Resha"

To be continued

**Author's Note:** Sori talaga if palagi kong pinuputol ang story ko… tapos mali pa ang title ko sori. Grabe it's so cold in here in Philipines.. Christmas is near kasi eh tapos typhoon paeng is passing through pa! **REVIEWS PLEASE**


	3. Conversation

Author's Note: Hi a good day to all of you…! I'm Runesave and I'm back with another chapter of my story…. I know that my grammar is wrong so sorry…. Please enjoy )…. (Uhm sorry if I will involve Flame of Recca in my story… sorry)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_all right then"_

"_YEHEY!"_

"_To start on her Name is Asakura Resha"_

"Asakura ?!? Uhhm where did I heard that last name before?" Sakura curiously said

"Are you not listening to Hinata? She just said that!" Naruto proclaimed to Sakura

"Would you just keep quiet I'm thinking A-S-A-K-U-R-A…. aaah I remember now" Sakura shouted loudly

"Remember what… Hey Sakura control your self will you?!?" Naruto said facing Sakura

"Eew get your face away from me Naruto!" Sakura said while pushing Naruto

"So Sakura do you know her already?" Hinata asked Sakura calmly

"Yes"(She is fixing her sitting position)" I already have an idea"

"Really Sakura tell me2x" Naruto said begging like a dog

"Alright fine… just stop that Naruto! Correct me if I'm wrong but Asakura is the Last Name of the Fourth Hokage right Hinata?" Sakura curiously inquired

"Yes you are absolutely correct… To tell you the truth she is the only daughter of the fourth Hokage" Hinata said with a mixed expression on her face

"WHAT… she is the daughter of the fourth hokage? Then what does she have to do with Sasuke?" Sakura and Naruto asked

"Well…. she is Sasuke's childhood friend"

"No way… now I understand why Sasuke does not have any girlfriend despite the fact that there are many girls falling for him…. Hehehe poor girls!" Naruto said with a scary laugh

After Sakura heard what Naruto said she quickly turned into monster mode and punched Naruto hardly (Naruto lost consciousness)

"Now that Naruto's silent can we continue our conversation?" Sakura said with an angelic smile

"Uhhm alright then… _Oh my I should be careful with my words…_" Hinata said as she removed her sweat

"Well can you please explain to my why this Asakura Resha girl is very special to Sasuke?"

"Well she is a very dear friend to me and to Sasuke… she is always there to cheer us up when we are down"

"Then if she is a close friend of Sasuke why did he let her leave?"

"Sakura if ever I tell you the reason would you swear to me that you would never say a word about this to anybody especially to Sakuke?" Hinata explained seriously

"What? All right fine I swear"

"Thank you very much Sakura"

"It's nothing well… would you tell me not that secret of yours?"

"Do I have any choice?"

"No you don't have so tell me now please!"

"Alright it started ten years ago" Hinata said as she closed her eyes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"_Lalalalala uhm which one should I choose… they all look so yummy…I wish Negi and Father would like it…uhmmmm" Hinata curiously said_

"_You know that bread would be the best of all" Said by a stranger_

"_Huh… which one?"_

"_The cheese bread…"_

"_Really?"_

"_I assure you… I have given that to my family and they all like it… if I'm not mistaken you are going to give that to your family right?"_

"_Yes your right… how did you know that I am going to give this to my family?"_

"_Well because it happened that I was passing by and I heard your problem"_

_After Hinata took the advice of the girl she started to walk with the girl (A/N: Hinata-3yrs old, Resha- 3yrs old)…_

"_So tell me why did you bought the bread?" Hinata asked curiously_

"_Well just like you I'm going to give that bread to my family…"_

"_Wow… well miss you are very kind… oh my that's rude of me I haven't introduced my self to you… I'm Hinata and you are?"_

"_Well Hinata nice to met you… My name is Resha"_

"_Well Resha I wish that we would be good friends"_

"_Me too"_

_After that they went home and they had been really good friends._

_To be continued……_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's note: Well sorry if my story is not that good because I'm just a beginner… thanks for understanding…


End file.
